Drabbles And The Like
by Queen Alexandera's Birdwing
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around the thirty nine clues characters. Latest drabble: Madison was a bully; and all her friends were fake. Did Reagan want that? Could she have that? For The Impossible Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Almost seven years had passed. He should have moved on already. But does anyone really 'move on'? Probably not. They probably just learn to adjust. He didn't miss her, though.

How could he miss what he never had? Or, at least, what he couldn't remember.

No, that was a lie. He could remember little things. Her voice, how her perfume smelled, hot coca at night, and how she helped him reach his cup; which she always put on the high stool. He remembered that she put an ice cube in his. It was something special. Something fun. He'd told only his closest of friends about things like that; but he avoided even them-or at least didn't purposefully go out of his way to see them-on mother's day.

It's not that they acted obnoxious or kept mentioning it, and it was really uncharacteristic of him to be the 'sulky' one, but whenever he was around them _that day_, he'd start wondering. _What would I have given my mom for Mother's Day? What would she have liked?_ He planned to ask Grace some time when they were alone, but never got around to it.

Maybe that was what he wanted. Not to ask Grace, or to know what his mother would have liked to receive, but to know _her. _

**A little too morbid for Dan, methinks. But people, y'know, tend to be sad when they're talking about the death of their mother's. Speaking of which….HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! What do you mean, you didn't want a drabble about a boy from a fictional series for 15 year olds and younger you didn't read and the death of his mother to be dedicated to you as a present? Uh, ok. See, this was only the first part of your present. The SECOND part is, um, this rock. It's magic! Really! …Have I mentioned part three? **

**And all you reviewin', dnt tel mee I maid a gramer meestaik becuz I youzed speltsheck.**

**MONKEYMONKEYMONKEYMONKEY. Did I mention? This is for ****the Impossible Challenge. **


	2. Chapter 2

Madison was always the 'popular' one. Or, at least, the one who had friends. That was just the way things were. When I was eight or nine, I used to think that it was because she was prettier. As years passed, as I noticed how people looked at her when they were sure _she _was looking away, I realized that that wasn't the case.

Madison was a bully. She showed people how she ruled the school, how powerful she was; picked out which ones were _worthy_ to be her 'friends', and acted on it. But those _worthy_ were always fake, only hanging around her because of a fear.

I, on the other hand, didn't think it's better to be feared than to be loved.

So I guess I subconsciously became the smart one. Which isn't really that smart. I mean, I never got more than an A-. It was just better than Madison's _C_-. Of course, she got into trouble with the coach-you can't get into any team or after school club if you don't have a B- average in our school-and I helped her study for all her tests and she started getting B-. I always thought that maybe I would get my perfect score if I didn't have to help _her_ study.

I always thought I'd have friends if she didn't scare all my potential friends off.

So I became lonely and bitter, and isolated myself from her.

After a while of feeling unwanted and pathetic, I cracked. I became a bully, just like Madison. It took me a while to figure out the fact that all those people in my clique weren't any better friends than Madison's. Did I really want friends, if they were fake?

No. No, I didn't.

And here I am today, three years later. My best friend is Caine Farmer. We've been dating for 6 months, and we were best friends for a year before. I get all A's. Madison quit the bullying and got friends who wouldn't stab her in the back. And those little voices, blaming _her_ for everything wrong in my life, are gone.

**Well, I got a review from Another Artist, suggesting I write this in Reagan's POV, because it might show the emotions more….AND SHE WAS RIGHT! Personally, I like this much better that that. Review?**


End file.
